Apprentice Meets apprentice
by PurpleBUDDERcat5
Summary: A group of girls, recently trained by the 5 Ninja, journey with five teens who had been trained by those very Ninja as well. The 5 teens were a part of the apprentice team, a team of 11 teenagers who save the world when the Ninja are busy. Together, the 10 apprentices must journey to a mysterious island for a special mission. Will these 10 young heros get along?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"It seemed like the end for the ninja. Cole and the others were trapped by the evil sorceress. Six of the ninja's nine allies were trapped as well.  
"Now only three allies were left standing. The three seemed unstoppable.

"The boy with spikey hair and a dark grey suit pulled his gun from his pocket. The black-haired girl next to him strung an arrow and pulled her bowstrings back, aiming at the sorceress. The last one was a boy with blonde hair and a yellow suit, holding his cane in hand.

"Cole and the other ninja had worked hard to train five of the nine allies. Sadly, only the one that Kai had trained was still standing.

"The boy's determination was clearly written on his face.

"The boy lifted his gun and pointed it at the sorceress. He pulled the trigger and..."

"Maddie, come on! The ninja have a mission for us!"

"Coming!" Maddie jumped up and raced out of the city library, leaving the book she was reading opened to a page with a picture of a grey ninja holding a large hammer in one hand and a gun in the other. 


	2. Chapter 1: Earth

Chapter 1: Earth

"I wonder why the ninja want to meet us at this large house?" My partner Nikki asked as the two of us walked up the driveway of a large house. Above the door was a sign that said; "ONHQ"

"What in the world is ONHQ?" I thought aloud as Nikki rang the doorbell.

"Jump up, kick back, whip around and spi-"  
Cole opened the door, cutting off the Weekend Whip doorbell.

"Hey, Cole." I smiled as Cole brought the two of us into the house.

In the house, we walked into a large living room. Kai, Lloyd, and Jay were playing video games in front of the tv. Zane was laying on the couch reading a book.

Nikki almost instantly ran over and sat next to Kai and watched the video game.

I just stood next to Cole until the doorbell rang again. Cole left to answer the door.

A few minutes later, Brianna and Maddie ran into the room. Brianna sat next to Jay and watched the video game with Nikki. Maddie pounced on Zane, startling him and sending his book flying. Maddie quickly stood up and and dusted herself, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

The book suddenly stopped flying midair, right before it hit Lloyd on the back of the head. Maddie and I stared in amazement as the book twirled and flipped in midair.

Lloyd turned his head and smiled at the floating book.

"Alright, bro," Lloyd called to the book, "Stop messing with these girls heads and making them believe the book is flying."

"'Bro?'" I wondered about who Lloyd was talking to. "Will?"

A boy with chocolate brown hair and green eyes appeared out of thin air, holding the book in one grey gloved hand.

"Will? Never heard of him."The boy smiled and looked at me. "The name's Kyle. Kyle Garmadon."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Um, Garmadon has only two sons."

"I know." The boy still smiled. "I'm surprised that a pretty little lady like you knows too."

"Pretty little lady?" I questioned. "I'm a ninja."

"So am I."

"Of what? Invisability and annoyance?"

"Wow. That was so funny, I forgot to laugh." He stepped closer to me, one hand reaching for a large hammer that hung on the boy's belt. "I'm the Ninja of Phantoms, leader of the apprentic team."

"The apprentice team?" I just glared at him, "Apprentices of who? The Overlord?"  
The boy's face turned angrier. In a flash, he had me pinned to the wall, a gun held at my head. "Don't EVER mention that heartless creature around me. And, trust me, you don't want to mention him around my girl or her brother either." He let me go and put away his gun on the opposite side of his belt from the hammer. "They're very sensitive about it."

Kai had gotten up from the video game to see what was going on. He and Cole started whispering to each other while watching us.

When they finished talking they looked at us.

"Um... Anyone know where Mikaela is?" Cole asked right before the doorbell rang for a third time. "Spoke too soon." He left to answer the door.

"Nikki, Brianna, Maddie, Allison, and Kyle, can you all follow me please?" Kai asked as he headed towards the hallway. I'm guessing I wouldn't get a choice since everyone else was following.

Kai led us to a large room with a large screen. On the screen were pictures of nine teens about our ages. One picture was of Kyle.

Kai pressed a button on the keypad and pictures of Brianna, Nikki, Maddie, Mikaela, and me appeared.

Mikaela rushed in to see the pictures. "Whoa! That's us!"

"Yes, it is, Mikaela." Cole told her as he entered the room and stood next to Kai. "The five of you have a very important mission..." 


	3. Chapter 2: Fire

Chapter 2: Fire

"Just the five of us?" I asked Kai to make sure Cole's words were right. "You're not coming with us?"

"Sorry, Nikki," Kai looked at me with dear concern, "But we can't come with you."

"But you will get help on your journey," Cole added cheerfully, "The apprentice team will guide you."

"What?!" Kyle yelled in my ear, "I'm not helping a bunch of girls!"

"We'll see about that." Kai told as he pressed another button on the keypad. A chute opened up above our heads and four teens tumbled out.

"What's the big idea! We were having lunch, Kai!" The boy in the teal ninja suit called out. Was there a hint of a growl in his voice?

"Kai, I thooughht Kyle said to only used the tube if it's an emergency?" Another boy, this one in orange, complained.

"It is an emergency, Nick." Cole spoke once again. At first I thought he was talking to me, but he was looking at the boy in orange.

"You and the other apprentices will be helping these young ladies with their mission." Kai explained to Nick.

"The why didn't you just send us alone? The you and the other ninja can hang out with these babes."

I felt like burning this guy's pants. In a way, I kinda did. Well, not me exactly. He sat on the part of the computer where the heat comes out.

"Ah!" Nick screamed as he jumped off the computer, "That is HOT!"

"I giggled as he ran around screaming. I was also surprised by the fact that he ran as fast as the wind outside.

"Kai, you can't possibly expect us to work with these girls, do you?" The one in light blue complained, "We already have to deal with working alongside our girlfriends! And this girl."

"Hey!" The girl in light green yelled at the boy in light blue, "I'm not a pain!"

"No. You're far worse!" Kyle chuckled.

The girl got really mad. She slammed Kyle against the wall, just like he did with Allison earlier. She pulled out a wand, but before she could make the blow, Kai yelled.

"That's enough!" With a click of a button on the keypad, one of the teens were handcuffed to each of us. Handcuffs. I was wondering how Kai would make the ten of us work together, and now I know. Handcuffs.

"Hey!" a voice yelled beside, followed by yanking on our cuffs. I looked up to see that I was paired with Kyle. The boy was yanking on the cuffs, trying to get free and not have to work with me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"You do know you're never gonna break them, don't you?"

"Well, you obviously don't know me very well. I have strength the size of this house."

"Which is why," Kai began, glaring at Kyle, "We used those extra strong handcuffs that Nikki's father gave me.

"Why would someone, besides you, Kai, own handcuffs?" Kyle asked.

"Nikki's father is a military general." Kai explained. "Maybe you should go there sometime."

I giggled at Kai's comment.

"So why am I stuck with the girl in red?" Kyle asked.

"The handcuffs paired each of you up based on who you were mentored by since all ten of you are, or were ninja apprentices."

"WHAT?!" All ten of us yelled in shock. The ninja had other apprentices? 


	4. Chapter 3: Lightning

Chapter 3: Lightning

"Sooooooooooooo..." I said, trying to start a conversation. This was Jay's other apprentice after all. He might like to joke around like us. "What's your name? You guys never introduced yourselves."

The boy just sat on the ground, making doodles in the sand while Kai and Cole talked more about our mission, which I didn't hear a single word of! :D

"My name, for starters, is Tyler Walker." The boy looked up and began saying, "I don't like jokes as much as my older brother, but I will play a few pranks on my team. I've loved fighting since I was ten, loved ninja and inventing since I can remember."

"Well... I'm Brianna!" I smiled and shook Tyler's hand. "I can't wait to work with you on this mission! Wasn't Jay the best mentor ever!"

"Yeah, yeah." Tyler replied. "He's a great mentor, he's a great ninja, and he's a great inventor. Is there anything else you'd like to bring up that Jay is better than me at?!"

"Um... I..." This seemed a little more like a sibling problem than a mentor/apprentice problem. "Are you ok?"

"Sure." Tyler just turned his back to me, since the handcuffs kept us together.

He seemed a bit upset, maybe it was a bad idea to try to be friends with him?

No. As sure as I love adventure, I will befriend this boy, no matter what! We're stuck together for this mission after all. Better to be stuck together as friends than as enemies.

Later that night, Tyler and his friends led us to their headquarters. The place where the apprentice team lives and trains, and the place where we will spend the night. Only one thing concerns me.

"How are we going to sleep while handcuffed to four boys and a girl whom we don't really know?" Nikki took the words right out of my mouth.

Somehow the others must have figure something out, once again I wasn't listening.

I woke up in the morning in a blue sleeping bag in a strange living room. The jingle of chains reminded me that we were at the apprentice headquarters. I looked next to me to see, snuggled deep in a light blue sleeping bag, Tyler. I giggled and yanked on the chain connecting our wrists.

Tyler jolted awake yelling "OW!"

I giggled again and watched as he slipped out of his sleeping bag. I slipped out of mine right after.

"Tyler!" A girl about two years younger than me with black hair in a shorter version of my signature braid ran into the living room, very angry.

"Um... Yes, Dear?" Tyler stumbled. 'Dear'?! They were barely teens! And the two already acted like they were married?! What the heck!

"Where were you last night? You know we always play video games from 8:00 when the older ninja go make out til midnight!" Lindsey growled at Tyler. Her glare slipped over to me as I put my long hair back into it's golden braid with dark blue ribbon. "And who's she?!"

I looked up when she gestured at me. I waved the wrist with the handcuff on it at her. "Hi! I'm Brianna!"

"Who's the black-haired Brianna?" I turned to see Alison and her handcuff buddy, um... Sick? Noah? Ah, I can't remember. They were both standing in front of a doorway that I think leads to the kitchen because the boy and Alison were each eating a waffle.

Lindsey looked over at Alison. "Black-haired who? I'm Lindsey, Tyler's girlfriend. Who are YOU? And why are you handcuffed to Nick?" Well, I know the boy handcuffed to Alison's name now.

"Lindsey," The spikey-haired boy that I also forgot the to spoke, Nikki sitting next to him on the couch eating some bacon that I guess he cooked. "Stand down."

"But, Kyle...!" Found out his name too!

"Stand. Down."

"*sigh* Yes, sir." Kyle is good at getting others to do what he wants. Or maybe, like Nikki, he was raised to be a general? But I don't get what he'd want a son he never let others know about be the general of.

"That's better. We're only stuck like this until these girls complete their mission."

"Let me guess..." Another girl with black hair with a purple streak across her bangs walked in and crossed her arms across her chest. "Kai forced you and the others to help somes girls with a mission, and so you wouldn't say no, he handcuffed you all to a girl."

"Yep... You sure get me, Luna." I think I caught Kyle blush when he said that!

We all got breakfast, went outside and woke Maddie and the other boy that I don't think even mentioned his name, and watched the boy turn into a tiger and catch a rabbit fr the two of them to have for breakfast. Maddie's face looked hilarious when she had to eat the rabbit meat. I think she ate it just to spare the guy's feelings, but I saw her throw up when he wasn't looking. We were about to head out when we heard a third new female voice from inside.

"Hey, who are the girl's who like the Ninja?" 


	5. Chapter 4: Ice

Chapter 4: Ice

"Hey, who are the girl's who like the Ninja?"

We all turned to see a girl with curly red hair poke her head outside. She had a pink bathrobe on. She was looking at the five of us who were new and were handcuffed to her teammates.

"How'd-?" I began, confused, but I got sick again from the rabbit meat and couldn't finish my sentence.

"How'd I know you five like my pals' former mentors?" The girl smirked. she looked behind her as she spoke next, "Sol? If you'd please?"

A boy in a yellow shirt and shorts with blonde hair and gold eyes walked out thrugh the door.

"Introducing,... The Pink Ninja of Love, Snow Silver!" The boy introduced, in a very energetic way.

As the boy called her name, the girl in the pink bathrobe walked out waving.

"Typical Snow." The girl next to Kyle, whom we found out was his girlfriend Luna, rolled her eyes.

"So...? Anyone gonna tell me who these new girls are?" Snow asked apparently everyone in the yard.

"I'm Brianna!" I heard Brianna shout out. She might be smart when it comes to building and inventing, but other than that, she seems to lack alittle common sense about strangers. "These are my friends! Alison is the girl in black next to..."

I groaned and facepalmed at the fact that she forgot their names already! "Nick." I corrected her.

"Oh! And Nikki is the one in red next to..."

"*sigh* Kyle."

"Yeah! And Maddie is the one with the tiny pigtails that are just sooooooo cute! And she's next to the guy who can turn into a big kitty!"

"I actually turned into a tiger, not a big kitty." Zeke corrected her. "And my name is Zeke."

"Okay, Zeke! And next to the shy blonde girl..."

"Lucy."

"...is Mikaela." Brianna finally finished introducing us.

"Cool!" Snow replied. "Sol and I will come with you!"

"How'd you-?"

"Know you were about to leave?" Snow cut me off.

"Yeah."

"Snow's just like that sometimes." Kyle replied.

"It's like she's the human form of Pinkie Pie!" Zeke spoke with slight fear in his voice.

"You're scared of Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony?" Alison snorted.

"She breaks every law of physics that I know of." Zeke replied.

"Okaaaaaaaay then. So, are we going or what?"

"Yeah! Um... Where are we going again?" Brianna asked.

"Ugh!" I groaned, "We're on an important mission! We have to go to some unknown island and find a special temple!"

"You mean like the one the Ninja found on the Dark Island?"

"*sigh* Yes, Brianna, kinda like that!" Alison spoke cooly. I'm surprised she hasn't burst with anger at how annoying Brianna was being. I guess we've all matured since we first met. Well,... most of us anyway.

Kyle took a deep breath. "Snow, go change and get Macey and Allie."

"Okay!" Snow dashed off back into the house.

Kyle turned back to the rest of us. "Well, looks like we'll be in teams of more than two." 


	6. Chapter 5: Air

Chapter 5: Air

WARNING! THE CHAPTERS FROM THIS MOMENT ON WILL HAVE ROMANCE, KISSING, AND POSSIBLY, AN APPRENTICE OR TWO THROWING UP LIKE IN CHAPTER 3! IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO READ THAT KIND OF STUFF, OR YOU DON'T LIKE THESE COUPLES THEN SKIP EVERY PART WITH THESE TOPICS

I am soooooooo excited! Kyle just told us that we will get paired with our girls too! Yes! I won't be only in a strange place with only some strange girl and the devil squirrels to keep me company!

Macey comes out in her ocean blue and gold ninjasuit, her sunshine blonde hair flowing like the waves in the sea as she turned towards me. I saw the brightness in her sea-blue eyes that told me that Snow had told her that she was coming with me on this mission.

"Nick!" She called as she tackled me, pulling Alison ontop of both of us.

Alison yanked us up, and then looked away as I kissed Macey's beautiful cherry lips.

"Nick! Macey! Stop kissing so we can start heading to that unknown island." Kyle called from where everyone was gathered around Zeke's tree. we headed over as well, Alison was relieved that we had stopped kissing. It probably reminded her of how Cole wasn't coming with us for this mission.

"Alright!" Zeke called to everyone, "Everyone, touch me... unless you're handcuffed to someone who is already touching me." Once everyone except Alison, Nikki, Brianna, Maddie, and Mikaela was touching Zeke and he touched the tree, Zeke used his nature powers to send us inland on the unknown island.

Once we got there, Maddie was throwing up again. Probably from the rabbit Zeke had her eat. Zeke! This is precisely why we said no hunting for the guests! You forget to cook the meat every single time! Also, I don't think a girl like her would like eating something she just saw someone kill.

"Alright, guys, and girls who we're stuck with, we'll find this temple quicker if we split into groups." Kyle called out to us. Most of the guys groaned, even some of the girls, but I was happy to get more alone time with Macey, well almost alone. Alison would be with us, which was kind of a downer.

"Quit your groaning, and listen!" Kyle yelled at the others, who shut up real quick, Alison giving him an angry glare.

"Now," Kyle started, "Obviously, the girl Apprentices will be paired with whom they are handcuffed to. Macey, you'll go with Nick and Alison into the caves over there." Kyle pointed to some caves in the mountain to the north of them...

Wait... A mountain on an island? It better not be a volcano.

"Luna," Kyle continued, "you'll come with me and Nikki, of course. We'll head farther south into the forest. Sol, you'll go with Miranda and Lucy..."

"My name is NOT Miranda." The brunet that barely talked this whole time finally said something, "My name is MIKAELA."  
Kyle just stared at her. "Do I look like I care? Now let me finish." Kyle looked back at Sol. "Sol, you and the girls will head east."

"Lindsey, you'll head with Tyler and Brianna towards the beach, see if there are any ocean-made caves that the temple might be in."

"Will do!" Tyler spoke with the same excitement I have.

"Yeah, I'll keep little miss Copycat in check." Lindsey glared at the bouncey blonde named Brianna. I can see why Lindsey called her a copycat. Both girls wore their hair back in a braid tied with a blue ribbon.

"Don't hurt her, Lindsey." Kyle spoke calmly.

"But..."

"Don't!" Kyle snarled, startling even me, and I knew him the longest!

Kyle finished telling the others where to go. Snow was to head with Zeke, Allie, and Maddie up the mountain to see if the temple was on top of the mountain instead of inside.

Kyle said we'd wait til nightfall, then we'd head off, so we each made camp in the clearing we had been talking in.

In the evening, I woke to a rock hitting me along with a splash of sea water. I spluttered as I swiped the salty water off of my face. Alison and Macey were staring down at me.

"Come on," Macey helped me to my feet. "It's time to head out."

"Alright," I gave Macey a quick kiss, ignoring Alison's fake throw up sound, then the three of us said goodbye to the others and headed into the mountain caves. 


	7. Chapter 6: Phantom

Chapter 6: Phantom

That evening, we all headed off with our groups. I could tell from the start that, maybe, sending Lindsey with Tyler and Brianna was a bad idea. Lindsey and Brianna would probably butt heads alot during the mission. Good luck keeping them on good terms, Tyler!

I was glad that I had sent the girls with their boyfriends because Luna got to be with me. But what if Nikki and the others got lonely?

I shook my head to get the thought out of my head. It's too late to consider that, they'll just have to deal with it.

"So," I tried to start a conversation with Nikki, "You're a military general?"

"Yeah," Nikki just looked straight ahead.

"What kind of army were you the general of?"

"A MILITARY army."

"I meant, is it a good guy army, or a bad one?"

"Why would it be bad?" She seemed to get a bit offended. I guess it's backstory time! Tyler would have LOVED this part.

"Because," I felt choked as I tried to get this past out to Nikki. It's hard when that very past can turn someone against you.

"Because why?" Nikki glared at me, it was like she was glaring into my soul.

"Because," I tried to think of how to put it, "I-I used to be apart of an evil army."

"What?!" Nikki's greenish-brown eyes seemed to have a glint of a flame roasting inside them.

"I chose a wrong path back then, okay?!" I yelled back at her, "I was 13, scared, and had nowhere else to go!" I took a deep breath and looked down at my feet, a tear slipping down my cheek as I remembered my horrid past. "You'd never understand about my past."

"Never understand?!" Nikki sounded more surprised than mad. "Maybe if you explained, then I might surprise you."

"*sigh* Alright. My mother died when I was 5 years old. My father got so upset, that he sent me away. I was on the streets for 7 years after. I had some money from my allowance that I stretched to last me those 7 years. Once my money had run out, I almost stole from this one family in Ninjago City. The boy, about 2 years younger than me, had caught me about to steal his mother's pie that she had just baked. At first, I thought he'd run inside and tell his folks about the young theif outside their window, but instead he introduced himself. He said his name was Nick and we became the best of friends. A year later, Nick's family had a crisis. Nick's father, and older brother Kurt, had been killed and Nick had to take their place as a Templar in order too pay off the rest of his father's debt..."

"Wait..." Nikki stopped the story short, "'Templar'?"

"Templars are bad guys from Assassin's Creed."

"What?"

"It's a video game, and movie, about people, kinda like soldiers. They protect the world from extermination by the Templars. It's also real. I'm a former Templar, and so are some of my friends. I'm an Assassin now. The others are just good ninja."

"Oh..." Nikki stood up from where she had been sitting during the story. "Well, let's go."

"Yeah,..." I looked down at my shoes for a moment before I spoke again. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I told you my past. What's your's?"

"I... Don't like to talk about it."

"Neither do I, yet I did."

"Fine! My mother died when I was very young! My father had me train for my whole life to be a general of his army! I didn't have much of a childhood, instead I grew up pretty quick! AND THOUGH KAI HAS TRIED TO HELP, I STILL HAVE A SHORT TEMPER!"

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. I don't want to deal with a dead body on one end of this chain."

"*Sigh* Sorry. You know. When I was little, I met a boy who could get me that mad in the same amount of time as you did. He sure knew what to say to make me crack."

"Probably because he knew how you felt. Your mother died when you were young."

"Yeah, so?"

Yeah. Why was I trying to get deeper into this? She couldn't be that little girl from the military base I explored as a kid.

"Let's just go." I told her, taking both our minds off the subject. I woke up Luna, who had been asleep in a nearby tree for most of the time.

And with that, the three of us were heading off through the forest. 


	8. Chapter 7: Water

Chapter 7: Water

Lindsey and I walked in silence, listening to Brianna as she talked on and on about who knows what. We were inside one of the caves on the side of the mountain on the island. Lindsey was checking the cave walls as we walked for anything that might help us find the temple.

"So... Brianna?"

"Yeah, Ty?"

"Don't EVER call me Ty. Only my close friends can."

"And his mother." Lindsey butt in.

"Ok. Sorry, Tyler." Brianna looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"I'm pretty sure that's not nothing."

"Um... Tyler, that's..."

"I know it's a double negative!" I cut Lindsey off.

I turned back to Brianna. "So, what IS wrong?"

"Well,..."

"What?"

"My parents are out of town this week,..."

"So?"

"So, my little sisters will be alone tonight."

"Sisters?!" Lindsey's question echoed off the cave walls.

"Yeah, two younger sisters. I'm kinda worried."

"Why?" I asked. "They're probably glad you're gone for a change. They're probably fed up with being compared to their big sister."

"I worry about them because I care about their safety. And if people compare them to me, that's not my fault." I was suprised to hear her snap after being s cheerful for most of the time that we'd been stuck together.

She took in a deep breath and was sad again. "Normally if our parents are gone I'm still nearby in the forest. Now I'm millions of miles away. It makes me feel like a horrible big sister."

I smiled and sat next to her. I gave her a conforting hug. "I think they miss you too. Wanna call and check up on them?" I held out my cell phone to Brianna.

She nodded and took the phone. She dialed the number and put the phone to her ear. I decided to give her as much privacy as I could give her while chained up.

After Brianna checked on her sisters and handed me back my phone, we headed off further into the cave to find Lindsey.

"Guys! Check this out!" 


	9. Chapter 8: Nature

Chapter 8: Nature

I can't believe Kyle made Snow come with me. It's bad enough having to carry a girl, even as light as Maddie, in my goat form while Allie just flutters her gorgeous fairy wings and flies up the mountain. Now I have to watch two girls fly up while I'm stuck on the rocky ground carrying a 15 year old girl on my back. I think Maddie fell asleep.

It was getting dark when we found a large cave. We walked into the cave to set up camp for the night.

I dropped Maddie down on her sleeping bag as I shifted back to human form. She woke up with a start. I laughed as she scrambled to her feet. I smiled as I saw the metal handcuffs were laying on the ground from me 'accidently' breaking the binding of the cuffs. I guess Nikki's dad uses natural metal for his handcuffs.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." I chuckled as I looked past her at the setting sun, "Or should I say, 'Good evening'."

"Very funny," Maddie groaned as she headed towards the back of the cave. She walk right past Snow and Allie, who were chatting about girl stuff. She walked into the shadows and seemed to disappear.

I followed because Zane would kill me if anything happened to her.

At the back of the cave, I found a tunnel that led further into the mountain. I shifted down to tiger form. It's a good thing that mountains are made of earth, or else my powers would run out.

As I walked down the tunnel, I heard Maddie scream around a turn. I raced to where I had heard the scream. As I reached her, I found her hiding behind a rock from a small creature at the other end of the small cave. I walked over to the creature to see that it was a snake carved out of pale grey stone. The strange part was that the stone snake was a different type of rock than the darker grey rock walls.

I turned to Maddie to tell her that it was just a statue when I saw it. A long serpent body with a chicken head slithering towards Maddie, who had her eyes covered. Good idea. I'd hate to have to tell Zane that Maddie had been turned to stone.

I shifted back to human form. I pulled my spear off my back and stepped in between Maddie and the cockatoo. The hideous creature looked up at me. I just stood there, staring right back at it.

"Stay away from the girl." I growled at the creature, who seemed to refuse.

"I said, stay away!" I growled even louder, making Maddie look up from her hands. The cockatoo finally gave up and slithered away.

I held out a hand to help Maddie back to her feet.

"You okay?" I asked Maddie once she was standing.

"Oh. I'm fine." Maddie smiled. Was that a bit of red on her cheeks? Was she blushing?!

"I thought you liked Zane?"

"Um... well... I-I do. Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Suuuuuuuure." I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the cave.

We must have left through the wrong tunnel because we ended up walking into an empty large cave.

We tried to find another way that would lead back to Snow and Allie. Instead, we found something much stranger than we expected. 


	10. Chapter 9: Earth

Chapter 9: Earth

It felt like we had been walking forever. For an unknown island, it was a pretty large place.

Nick and Macey were talking about the ocean and how pretty it looked tonight. I tried to tune them out and think about the mission, but the only thing that came up in my head was how I wished that Cole were here.

The moon was high in the sky now. It actually looked kinda pretty out here away from the city lights. I just looked up and watched it as Nick led me to where we would start looking for that temple.

Since I had been so consumed in watching the moon and stars, I hadn't noticed someone creeping up on us. A gloved hand covered my mouth and another arm wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the ground.

Startled, I kicked the person between the legs. I heard a grunt before I was freed. I turned around to see my attacker, huntched over in pain.

Nick and Macey turned around as well. I heard them pull out weapons behind me.

I kicked the guy in the face, knocking him out. I heard someone race towards me.

"Alison, look out!" Nick yelled as another guy, clothed in black, rose his sword towards me. In a flash of orange, Nick swung a golden bow staff at the guy, blocking the sword from hitting me. I watched as the two started fighting, tugging me closer everytime the cuffs were yanked.

I looked over at Macey to see her holding a large gold three-pronged fork and impaling some more black clothed men with it. Her blonde and blue hair was now tied back in a pony tail.

-A Few Minutes Later-

We were heading towards the shore once more.

"Who were those guys?" I asked Ninck as we walked.

"Those were Templars." Nick replied, his voice sounded distant.

"Templars?"

"Have you ever played Assassin's Creed?"

"No." I shook my head as I responded.

"Well, they are the bad guys in Assassin's Creed. Once Kyle left them, he became an assassin. He keeps the symbol from his old mask in a box under his bed."

"Kyle was a Templar?"

"Well... uh... Maybe I shouldn't ha..."

"So Kyle used to be a bad guy?! How can you trust him?!"

Nick's face was as red as Nikki's suit. "Maybe you would understand if you knew him like I do!"

A tear rolled down his face. "He's not like other people. His mother died when he was 5. His father abandoned him a day later. He had to fend for himself for 7 years. After those 7 years, he met me. When I turned 11, he was 13, we found out that my father and brother were dead. We joined the Templars for the safety of my mother. We had done the wrong thing ever since, until we met the ninja, that is."

I looked down at my feet. I couldn't believe what Kyle and Nick had been through. Even though I had been through something similar.

"I-I know how you feel."

Nick looked at me, his eyes were red and puffy. "How? How could you possibly ever know how that feels?"

"Well," I took a deep breath. "My parents were taken from me by Hypnobrai when I was 10. I had to fend for myself for 7 years until I was found by Lord Garmadon. ..."

"Lord Garmadon?"

"Yeah, he was disguised as Sensei Wu when he recruited me and the other Apprentices."

"But Sensei had already been thinking of having the ninja train 'back ups'."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Sensei hadn't thought of young men and women who had great potential as well but different abilities yet. That was back when Tyler trained at Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo."

"Tyler trained there?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He doesn't seem like the kind to train there."

"Neither do you. But Tyler went there for a different reason. He's had trouble with being trapped in his big bro's shadow. He had started training there to learn to fight and be just as good as Jay, if not better."

"Guys!" Macey raced over to us. "While you two were gossiping, I found an ocean-made cave. You'll never believe what I found inside!"

So we raced to the cave to see what Macey had found. And it was strange! 


	11. Chapter 10: Fire

Chapter 10: Fire

Kyle has been acting strange for awhile now since we shared backstories yesterday. We've walked further into the forrest since then as well.

We stopped in front of a clearing. Two men were standing in the clearing.

"I thought this was an UNKNOWN island?" I whispered as Kyle and I watched the two men search the trees and bushes around the clearing.

Kyle pulled out his gun. "It is." He lifted the gun and shot the two men in the head. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming in horror. Kyle just killed two people!

"I thought you just used the gun as a bluff!"

"No. I use it as a defence against Templars."

"Those were Templars?"

"Yeah."

"How did they get here?"

"Must have a boat somewhere along the shore."

"What were they looking for?"

"How 'bout this?" Luna called from the other side of the clearing. We walked over to the tree she was looking at. I could see anything unusual.

"I don't see anything."

"Watch this." The sun had gone down already and Luna cupped her hands together. The moonlight reflected from her hands onto the bark of the tree. I watched as two symbols apeared on the trunk of the tree. One symbol looked like the fire panther on the back of my suit. The other symbol was of a phantom. I looked at Kyle's right glove, on the palm was the same phantom symbol.

"I wonder..." I placed my hand on the fire panther symbol. The symbol started to glow under my hand.

"Let me try." Kyle placed his hand on the phantom symbol. That symbol glowed as well.

Both symbols glowed for a few minutes before fading. I looked around, but nothing had happened.

"Maybe the others have to touch their symbols at the same time we do." Kyle suggested as he pressed buttons on his watched. "Nick, do you read me?"

"/Rodger that, Kyle/" Nick's voice rang from the watch. I guess it was a communicator.

"Look around for yours and Alison's ninja symbols, kay?"

"/Alright, Kyle. Have you contacted the others yet?/"

"Not yet. I will once I'm done telling you."

"/Ok. Well, see ya later, bro!/"

"See ya later, bro." Kyle ended the call and contacted the others.

As I listened to Kyle's calls I found out about what the others had done. Nick had saved Alison from a Templar sneak attack. Zeke saved Maddie from a cockatoo. And Brianna and Tyler were getting to know how younger and older siblings can truely feel.

Now all that's left is to wait. 


	12. Chapter 11: Lightning

Chapter 11: Lightning

I think I made great progress with Tyler earlier! We seem much closer than when we started this journey.  
We rushed over to Lindsey to see what she had found.

Just then, Tyler's wrist watch made a strange noise.

"Yo, Tyler Walker here." Tyler called into the watch.

"/Hey, Ty./" A familiar voice rang out of the watch.

"Someone's inside your watch, Tyler!"

"No, Brianna. It's just Kyle calling me on my communicator."

"Oh."

"What up, Kyle?"

"/Nikki and I found our symbols etched into a tree. And when we touched them, they glowed. We think that the temple will appear when we all touch our symbols together./"

"We just need to find our symbols!" Tyler exclaimed. "Lindsey, did you find two symbols that look like mine and Jay's?"

"Yeah. That's what I was about to show you when Kyle called you."

"Excellent!" Tyler shouted. "Kyle, we have our symbols!"

"/Great! Now we need the others symbols to possibly unlock the temple./"

"Roger that!"

"/Also, Ty, look out for Templars. They've found the island and are looking for the symbols. I think our old pal Lynx is looking for the temple./"

"I still don't see the importance in finding this temple."

"/I don't know either. But the Ninja said it was important./"

"Alright, then we'll see you at the temple I guess."

"/Yeah./"

Tyler FINALLY hung up with Kyle. I had gotten bored, so I was hanging from a looped rock formation on the ceilling.

"Come on." Tyler told me as he walked by towards the wall Linsey was pointing at.

I hopped down so the blood would stop rushing to my head. Then I followed Tyler.

Sure enough, the wall had two carvings on it. One of a storm cloud with eyes and a couple of lightning bolts coming down from it, and one of a water drop. I looked at Tyler and found the same symbol on the side of his belt. For some reason, Linsey growled when I looked at Tyler's belt. It's not like I was staring at his butt! But I might have just now since I was thinking about his butt.

Anyway, we waited for everyone else to find their symbols. Linsey had gone outside to find some firewood. Tyler and I sat on a large rock in silence.

"So..." Tyler broke that silence nervously. "Brianna?"

"Yeah?" What did I do this time?!

"I was wondering..." He keeps stopping. Why does he keep stopping? Wow, I never noticed how blue his eyes are.

"Yeah?" I kept repeating. Hopfully, he would get it out soon. I think I might fall for him if I look at him any longer. No! Brianna, you can't be in love with Tyler! Your one love is his brother Jay!

"... after this..." His hair moved like reddish brown waves when he talked.

"Yeah?" I said again as I looked at him. Was he... Blushing?!

"... do you want to hang out sometime?" That last bit came out a bit rushed, but I heard every word. Was he trying to ask me out?

That's crazy! Of course, he's not asking you out! He has a girlfriend and he knows you like his brother!

"Ummm... Sure." I replied, still nervous about if he meant a date, or if it really is just an invite to get together after the mission and hang out like friends do.

"C-Cool!" Tyler stuttered. He was looking at the ground now. I got up and went to help Linsey with the firewood. When I looked back at Tyler to find his face red as a tomato (or Kai and Nikki's suits) and covered by his hands. 


	13. Chapter 12: Ice

Chapter 12: Ice

"we'll see you at the temple, Kyle."

"/Rodger that, Zeke./"

Zeke just got off his communicator. We were going to break for dinner when Kyle called him. On the bright side, Allie can fix dinner so we didn't have to wait.

We were both eating sandwitches when Zeke got off his communicator. He gave us a serious look.

"So." His serious frown turned into a smile. "What? Am I so slow that you ladies had to start dinner without me?"

I giggled. I don't know why he's goofing off now, but it's kinda cute.

What am I saying?! I can't like Zeke! I like Zane! Right?

Well, they're both smart, but Zeke can goof off at times.

Zane can't goof off or tell a joke, but his cooking is definitely superior to Zeke's.

They're both cute, but I'm not big on guys who always have their tatoos showing. Seriously, put on a shirt with BOTH sleeves for once.

"Maddie!" I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of my name and the snap of Zeke's fingers in my face.

"Sorry," I replied, blushing. "Um... Maybe we should look for those symbols now."

"Good idea, come on." Zeke called as he headed deeper into the cave.

We walked until we got to the back cave wall. Zeke started brushing his hand over the rock, causing dust to fly off the surface. I did the same thing.

After a few minutes of dusting, we found two carvings under the thick layer of dust. Once the carvings were fully dusted, we could tell what they were of.

They looked more like chicken scratch than symbols.

"What are they?"

"They appear to be in ancient writing."

"You mean like hiroglyphs?"

"Yes, except different symbols. As a druid, I had to learn all about ancient writing."

"Cool! Wait... You're a druid?"

"Yes, Druid of Life to be exact."

"Yeah, right! Druids are in books and video games, not in Ninjago."

"You'd be surprised at what hides in the forrests and mountains in Ninjago."

"I still doubt you're a druid."

"Well, if I'm not a druid, then you're not a great drummer."

"Uh..." O/O "Y-You know about that? How-?"

"It's a druid thing."

"So Snow's a druid too?"

"No. She's just being Snow when she does it."

"Oh." I decided to change the subject before I fainted of embarrasment. "Can you translate the writing?"

Zeke smiled that cute smile that boys have when you ask them to do something that is their expertise. "Of course I can!"

"'Long ago, in the land of Ninjago, eight people had special powers, one of the eight was the first spinjitsu master. The eight people were grouped into two groups who didn't know of each other. The first group, four girls, had the powers of Earth, Fire, Lightning, and Ice. The second group, four boys, including the first spinjitsu master, had the powers of Air, Phantom, Water, and Nature.

"'One day, a strange man came to Ninjago. With him, he brought these horrible people. The Templar Order. They reeked havoc on Ninjago. The eight people knew that they must work together to stop the Templars, without bringing the Assassins in of course. The eight people created a secret temple that was only openned when each person placed their hand on their symbol, engraved somewhere in four different parts of an island.

"'After the leader of the Templars, a guy named after the peculiar fact that he had nine lives, Caracal, was finally killed, the eight new heroes hid their secret weapon for defeating the Templars in that secret temple.

"'Then, the Overlord rose. When the first spinjitsu master seperated the dark island from Ninjago, the island of the temple was lost and never found again.'"

"Wow."

"I know right. It's like we went back in time or something."

"That's impossible."

"Anything's possible in Ninjago." 


End file.
